


Almost lost you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Python gets hurt during a battle and has to stay in the infirmary for a while. Forsyth doesn't leave his side.(But he feels guilty)





	Almost lost you

\- Forsyth, stop! I'm fine -, Python said as Forsyth put another blanket over him, - I swear I’ll suffocate to death with all these blankets -.

\- But Silque said... -, the other tried to reply, but Python cut him off.

\- Yeah I know what Silque said but don't worry, I'm more than fine like this -.

\- I don't need you to watch over me like this. You're not my mom -.

 

They remained silent, Python on the infirmary bed and Forsyth on a chair by his side.

It was oddly calm, but it got soon interrupted when Python started to have some spasm.

They had to call Silque.

 

To be fair to Forsyth it has to be said that, as restless as he was, he followed diligently Silque's orders to help her taking care of Python.

Now his wound looked better than before; it was still there, but at least Python was sleeping peacefully.

 

 

Forsyth couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

 

He didn't miss the slight hiss that came from Python's lips as he shifted a bit under the covers, then the archer slowly opened his eyes; they were unfocused.

He must've been still dazed.

 

\- Python... -, Forsyth murmured, brushing his fingers against the other's cheek. He was so sweaty.

 

Forsyth had never been as delicate with him as he was being then.

 

\- Hey, stud -, Python replied, smiling weakly, and Forsyth had never thought he would've been so happy to see that he was still his old, silly self.

It felt reassuring.

\- How are you feeling? -, Forsyth asked.

\- Ugh... I don't think I'll be able to move for a while -, Python started, but then his lips curved into a smirk, - At least I have an excuse not to do anything now -.

 

Usually Forsyth would've scolded him for such a behaviour, but that time it was different.

He was so happy, so glad, that Python was feeling good enough to act like that, but he still felt guilty.

 

\- Python, I'm sorry -, he said then, his hand instinctively sliding along the other's neck.

\- You... Sorry? What? -, Python weakly asked, and for once Forsyth was glad that he was fine, yes, but not fine enough to start making fun of him, because he was certain he would've never seen the end of it if Python hadn't been so dazed.

\- I dragged you into this -, Forsyth said then, not even thinking for a moment that maybe it would’ve been better if he didn’t say anything.

 

He always wore his heart on his sleeves.

He didn't believe he had any reason to hide or lie about how he felt about anything.

Python would've said that sometimes he was even too honest.

 

 

\- Forsyth, c'mon... Don't say that -, Python replied.

He tried to come up with something funny to say, but his brain was way too clouded for that kind of thing.

\- It's not like you to say stuff like this -, he said then.

\- It was me who insisted on joining the Deliverance, and now you almost got... Almost... -, he couldn't even bring himself to finish that sentence. He didn't even know what he would've done if Python had actually...

\- I'm sure you're making this sound worse than it actually was -, Python scoffed, not used to see Forsyth being so down.

\- Besides, if I really didn't want to join, I would've stayed at home -.

 

That sudden confession took Forsyth by surprise. He had no idea... He always thought...

He was about to say something about it when Python cut him off before he could even begin.

\- Hey... -, he said, - What about a kiss to get better? -.

 

Forsyth didn't even think twice before gently cupping Python's face with his hand and leaning down, pressing his lips against the other's.

Despite the immense effort it was taking him to do it, Python managed to raise one trembling hand to grip Forsyth neck. He was feeling so weak.

Forsyth took that hand with his and he gently squeezed it then, when they pulled away, he kissed it too, which made Python chuckle.

\- You’re so sappy -, he teased him, but for once Forsyth wasn't mad.

\- You like it -, he stated instead as he leaned down on him again, capturing his lips with his for another gentle kiss, both happy that, despite everything, they were still fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour while I was waiting at the station for the train to arrive. I just love these two so much.


End file.
